


Sherlock is Booorrrred

by MoonShineD



Series: Three's Good Company [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: FoxLock, FoxLockSon, M/M, Masterbation, Part of a bigger work, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: A masturbation scene from Sherlock's POV.





	Sherlock is Booorrrred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnsredpants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsredpants/gifts), [StraightShooter (MsLadySmith)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/gifts).



> The only reason I am posting this on it's own is because it is the first thing I have written without direct guidance or prompt from some amazing writers.
> 
> It is a Chapter in the story Oh Captain, Our Captain, which I hope you'll read.  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/works/13419927)

Bored. Booooorrrrred. BoredBoredBored.  
John is off playing Doctor. Greg is off playing Copper. I just want to get off. Hmm. That’s an idea. No point in being bored AND horny. I go into our bedroom and open up my toy chest. I pull out the warming lube and my two favorite toys. Well not actually my favorite but my favorite when I’m alone and have lots of time to enjoy myself. Bringing the freshly cleaned slim remote controlled vibrator and fleshlight into the living room I set them on the table before I recline on the couch. After untying my silk robe I use the fingers of my left hand to trail down my chest, allowing the robe to slide open. I hook my right leg over the back of the couch thus allowing for proper angle and placement of my hips. Grabbing the warming lube I put some in the fleshlight and the vibrator and set the contraptions on the sofa beside me. The remaining lube is rubbed on my nipple. I pretend its Gregory’s mouth sucking me, licking from one nipple to the next. The lube does a wonderful job simulating the internal heat of someone’s mouth and ass. I take my fingers away from my nipples and shiver when a slight breeze hits them.  
Grabbing the slim remote controlled vibrator I run the tip of it from my belly button to my hip. I slide it down the crease of my thigh where it meets the groin. I stop briefly to put a bit more lube on it then place the tip at my anus. Since its no thicker around then my forefinger I won’t need any prep. I push the tip in slowly then pull it back out. In slowly then out. In then out. The slight curve hits my prostate dead on and also means I can let it go and it will stay in position. Which I now do so I can grab the fleshlight.  
I squeeze the fleshlight a few times, hearing that squelching noise it makes, to make sure every part of it is lubed. Following the pattern I used with the vibrator I put the tip of my weeping cock just into the sleeve then pull it off.  After going a little further each time I finally decide to sink in to it completely. The lube again does its job simulating the internal heat of a lover’s mouth. This time I pretend it’s John sucking me off while Gregory is fingering me. I grab the remote that has been on the side of the couch and turn it on to its lowest setting. With my right hand I hold remote in between my hand and the tube. My left hand is back to the vibrator pushing it deeper and harder. In and out. Using and alternating rhythm with my right I keep myself fully stimulated at all time.  
On a particularly hard downwards thrust with the fleshlight my hand slipped and accidentally hit the remote to its highest setting. Fuck! Jesus Fucking God on a Fucking Cracker!! Not only did I cum but I fucking came like a … a… a…. what the fuck cums too hard?! Whatever it is that’s what I was. My back damn near broke it arched so high. I think I may have put a small stress crack into the back of the couch. John will kill me if I did. But it was worth it. So very worth it.  
I allow myself time to enjoy the pleasant euphoria of a well done orgasm. Eventually I get up, clean myself and my toys, and return them to their proper place. After a long bath and my return to my robe I hear John coming up the stairs. I sit up and get into my Mind Palace Position, as he calls it, before he gets inside.  
It takes me about 2 seconds to deduce he has sex today with Lestrade. Office sex, wonderful. “I saw Gregory today,” he says as he goes into the kitchen, “we talked about having a romantic trip away. Just the three of us. What do you think about it?” He is startled by my close proximity behind him. I give him a hug from behind, and a kiss on his neck. “Sounds wonderful.” And it does… honestly truly does sound wonderful.

...

 

Please read Oh Captain, Our Captain  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/13419927


End file.
